


Choosing Destiny

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: There is more trouble beginning to surface.-Prompt: 242. Responsible





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Choosing Destiny  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Paxson Britton, Merrilea Britton  
**Summary:** There is more trouble beginning to surface.  
**Warnings:** beheading death  
**Word Count:** 781  
**Prompt:** 242\. Responsible  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #33

**Choosing Destiny**

The day dawned gray and misty. Arthur stood where his father had stood many times when an execution was to be carried out. He watched as the guards brought forth the prisoner.

Merrilea was led from her cell and taken to the block in the middle of the courtyard. Her hands were tied behind her back and two strong guards were nearly carrying her to her fate.

Paxson joined Arthur on the parapet and put his hand on his brothers arm. “I understand why this has to happen. I don’t want you to think that I hold any ill will against you. I do not.”

“Thank you brother.” Arthur glanced at him then returned his gaze to the courtyard. “You don’t have to stay for this. Its rather gruesome.”

Paxson looked down at his mother. “You decided to behead her instead of burning her?”

“Yes. I do not want to prolong her suffering. I am not our father.”

“I will stay for her and for myself. It is what a son does.” Paxson held his head up as he stood next to Arthur.

Merrilea looked up and saw her son with Arthur. Her heart sank. She had failed to make him believe as she did. Now, her child stood beside his brother against her in her final moments.

Merrilea was brought to the block and with a nod from the King her life was ended. It was a quick death.   

 

There was a knock on Morgana’s door as she was going through the lists of things that she wanted for the small wedding that she was planning. She dropped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

“Aunt Morgana, may I speak with you?” Mordred asked.

“Of course Mordred. Come in.” Morgana held the door open for him.

Mordred looked both ways down the corridor before going inside. “I want you to tell Arthur what Lot did to my mother. She needs to be avenged.”

“Mordred, Arthur isn’t concerned about what Lot does. Lot has the right to rule the way he sees fit as does any king.” Morgana sat down at the table. “What happened to your mother was horrible but she was to blame for letting it get that far.”

“Lot is responsible for her death.” Mordred started to pace the floor. “He made promises to her that he did not keep. He made her believe that he would help her take down Arthur.”

“Mordred, Lot is your father. He is the only parent you have. Killing him will not bring your mother back.” Morgana waved her hand towards a nearby chair. “Now sit with me and tell me what you have been doing since you left the Dark Tower.” 

“Morgana, she was your sister. Do you not want revenge? Do you not want justice?” Mordred paced faster.

“Killing Lot will get you neither. Morgana sighed. “Your mother chose that path when she decided to kill Arthur and make me queen of Camelot. I never wanted to be queen and I still don’t. Her death is of her own making.”

Mordred looked at Morgana with anger on his face. “I will talk to Arthur myself. I will make him see that a war with Lot is necessary.”

“And if he doesn’t agree? Will you try to kill him as well?” Morgana stood up and grabbed Mordred by the arm. “Don’t do anything foolish. Arthur is not responsible for your mother’s death. She alone was responsible for her fate.”

“But my father…” Mordred started to cry. “He beat her and he was going to execute her if I hadn’t gotten her out of that cell.”

“Your father did what all men do.” Morgana shook her head. “He lied to her to get her in his bed just as she lied many times to do the same with Cenred. Just know that she never lied about loving you.”

“Aunt, please, speak to Arthur. Tell him what Lot did. I beg of you.” Mordred wiped the tears from his face. “He will listen to your council.”

“I know what he will say.” Morgana let go of Mordred’s arm. “Arthur will say that Lot is a king and that he cannot interfere with another king’s rule even if it is wrong and unjust. This isn’t Arthur’s fight, Mordred. It isn’t anyone’s fight.”

“So you will not help me? I see.” Mordred stormed out of the room.

“Mordred! Come back here!” Morgana hesitated for a moment then went to follow him but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the corridor.

Morgana went find Merlin and tell him what Mordred was planning. She wasn’t able to stop Mordred but maybe Merlin could.


End file.
